


Tinys

by stylesforstiles



Series: Tinys [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, harry is louis' baby, headcanons galore, louis is harry's baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 18,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesforstiles/pseuds/stylesforstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of small fluffy Larry pieces :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Reckon I Don't Like Anything

He watched him through the window, his fingers absently tugging at his bottom lip as he swung idly back and forth on the porch swing, brow furrowed deep in thought. The sun was setting, the air getting crisp. He grabbed a jacket and stepped out the front door. He didn’t glance up as the well-worn coat was placed around his shoulders. He kept his hands on his shoulders admiring the orange glow of the sun.

“Harry?”

“Yes, Lou?”

He hesitated, unsure if he should keep going.

“What do you like about me, Harry?”

He felt his shoulders tense underneath him. He gave him a squeeze and came around to crouch in from of him, chin resting on his knees.

“I reckon I don’t like anything,”

Louis’ head whipped up finally meeting his eyes.

“But let me tell you about the things I love.”

Louis sucked in a breath.

“I love the way your eyes are sometimes so clear and blue and sometimes stormy and grey to match your mood. I love the way you smile and I can tell that you’re happy because your teeth show and your eyes do that crazy crinkly thing. I love the way you tug on your t-shirts because you’re frustrated with the way they fit around your stomach, which makes me also love your stomach even more because I know how much you don’t. I love that you are a snarky bastard on twitter sometimes and don’t give a fuck. I love that even though you have a massive shoe selection you stick to those same black vans like they’re a life line. I love that you steal my clothes and pretend that I don’t notice. I love that you listen to me ramble on in interviews when nobody else is paying attention and carry on with me like its the most important thing you’ve ever heard. I love that you call me out when I’m talking complete shit as well. I love that even when we’re in a room full of people you make me feel like it’s only you and I with just one look. There’s literally hundreds more things, but what I love the most is that I knew from the first moment we met that I finally found what I was missing. You were the perfect fit."

  
He finally exhaled, his hands cupping Harry’s face, his eyes frantically scanning his face.

“I love you so much. Please never forget.”

He leaned in, kissing him softly.

“Never.”


	2. Just Enjoying The View

The tour bus ambled along as Louis watched him out of the corner of his eye. The way his eyes lit up when he was telling a story, his hands (god those hands) were so animated, his curls in a wild disarray, and that dimple…Louis swears that dimple was going to be the death of him.

He wanted to freeze time; he looked so perfect in this moment. He reached for his phone, trying to be subtle as he captured his picture. Louis smiled at the screen, ghosting his fingers across his cheek, remembering what his skin felt like under his finger tips.

He felt someone watching and glanced up. Landing on those mossy green eyes his heart beat a little bit faster. He moved to get up and Louis kept his eyes on his phone, hiding the picture away.

He felt a finger poke his side

“You look very suspicious over here, what are you up to, Lou.”

He smiled faintly, meeting his eyes. Louis' fingers ached to touch his.

“Nothing. Just enjoying the view.”

His smile got bigger as he threw his arm across Louis' shoulders.

“Yeah, me too.”


	3. Playlist

He waved over to Niall and Liam, giving them the 5 minute signal, “Just gotta answer this before we tee off boys.” He pulled out his phone to answer Louis’ 'Why are you bothering me at the crack of dawn message :( ' in response to his own, 'Wake up, wake up, wake up!” message (s).' He grinned as he answered back.

\- Sorry!! I wanted you to do something for me today. I put a playlist on your Ipod. Give it a listen yeah? xx

\- I swear Harry, if you got me out of a peaceful slumber to listen to some absolute shit that Nick suggested again I will be quite cross.

He burst out laughing, shaking his head at the screen as Niall shouted, “Hurray up, ya nutter.” in the distance.

\- I promise Lou. Cross my heart and hope to die. Gotta go, the lads are waiting xx

He switched of his phone and jogged over to the tee, his heart skipping a little.

A couple hours later they were enjoying a couple pints on the patio of the clubhouse when his phone went off in his pocket. He got up, answering it with a hitch in his breath. He didn’t even get a chance to say hello first.

“Harry..I..I don’t know what to say. That was so…so lovely. How long did it take you to make that?”

“It was nothing. I just…I know we have our obligations and I wanted you to have something for when we can’t be together you know? So you know how much you mean to me.”

“That’s a lot of songs Harry.” He could hear the smile in his voice

“Yeah? I didn’t think there were enough.”


	4. You'll Be My Valentine

He smiled at him over the ridiculously large pitcher of margaritas that was placed in front of them. They were sitting in a Mexican restaurant, some hole in the wall that Harry had found, claiming the food to be ‘so sick’ and having made friends with some of the staff – honestly who wasn’t Harry friends with was the better question – and swore that they were cool and wouldn’t call the paps

So Louis was thrilled that they were able to spend this night together, as cheesy as it may be. But if he knew anything about Harry it was that he was a romantic at heart. He winked at him, picking up his drink, walking over to where the mariachi band played softy in the corner.

  
He whispered to them, and the singer nodded handing him his guitar. He turned around and faced Harry, his eyes brows raised in question.

“Hey everybody, sorry for the interruption. I bribed this kind man to let me sing someone a song, so I apologize in advance for my shit guitar playing. Please bear with me.”

Harry sat back, his arms crossed across his chest, a smile playing on his lips.

“You think I’m pretty without any make up on. You think I’m funny when I tell the punch line wrong. I know you get me, so I let my walls come down…down,”

Harry’s smiled widened as Louis started walking his way over to him.

“Before you met me, I was alright, but things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life…Now every February you’ll be my valentine…valentine.”

Harry pulled his hand off the guitar before he could continue, kissing the top of it. He stared up at him, his eyes shining.

“You’ve been waiting a whole year to sing that haven’t you.”

He smiled softly. “Feels more like my whole life, Harry.”


	5. Pictures From Afar

Louis was tired. So tired. But he still wanted to stay up and wait for his call. Finally the familiar sound rang out in their room.

"Hello, Harry."

"Louuuuu,"

Louis' heart tugged as he smiled into the pillow.

"Are you having fun, H?"

"Its never as much fun as with you. Can't wait to come home. I'm sleepy."

He closed his eyes, picturing what Harry looked like right now; the soft smile, eyes struggling to keep open, his hands constantly pushing his hair away from his face, followed by the frustrated look he got when it immediately fell back into place. Louis kept scolding him to get a hair cut, but he secretly enjoyed the way Harry fiddled with it non stop. And maybe he liked running his own fingers through it too. Maybe.

"Did you use the camera I bought you, baby?"

Harry instantly perked up. "Yes Lou! Took loads of pictures. I look silly in most of them," he paused to giggle. "But really, Lou. Thank you. Best gift ever."

"I just don't want to miss anything in your life Harry, even when I can't be there."

"Hmmm. Well, you missed a stripper tonight."

"Then I hope you shook it like a polaroid picture, babe."

Harry giggled with delight.

And Louis didn't think it was possible to love him more.


	6. Come To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this is how the whole 'Come to Me' inside joke started. At least I like to think so :)

Louis opened the front door and trudged up the stairs, stifling a yawn with the back of his hand. He had been out at a football match with the lads all day and was looking forward to a night of vegging out on the couch. He wondered if Harry was home, because he wouldn’t really mind getting a cuddle in either. He called out when he reached the top of the stairs.

“Haz? You home, babe?”

He heard the faint sound of music from down the hall and Harry’s muffled voice. “Lou, you’re home! In the living room, come here.”

He made it to the entrance way and stopped short, his eyebrows flying up. “Uh…Harry?”

Harry darted his eyes up from where he was arranging something on the coffee table, a wide smile on his face. “Hey Lou, good day?”

Louis continued to stare at him. He scratched his head. “Yeah was good. Umm, baby? Why are you wearing a silk robe and…” he strained to listen to the music for a moment, “listening to Marvin Gaye?”

Harry held up a finger indicating for him to wait for a moment. He finally stood up, a glass of champagne in his hand and his foot propped up on the table. He cocked an eyebrow. “Louis…come to me.”

Louis groaned, smacking a hand across his eyes. “Harry Styles, are you being fucking serious right now?”

“Whaaattt.” Louis could hear the pout in his voice; he didn’t even need to see his face. Louis dropped his hand and shook his head. He walked over to Harry and pulled the glass out of his hand so he could link their fingers. He tilted his head up at him, his smile playful.

“Baby, are you pulling your romantic moves on me again?”

Harry leaned down, brushing his lips against Louis’ “You never let me be cheesy,” he murmured.

Louis pulled on the front of his robe to bring him closer. “How dare you, who bought you this ridiculous robe so you could do just that?”

Harry giggled into his mouth, eager for more kisses. “You did.”

Louis deepened their kiss, tangling their tongues together slowly before breaking away. He pinched Harry’s bum, earning him another series of giggles. He sat down on the couch and kicked off his shoes, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Alright Haz, let’s do this. Wine and dine me, baby.”

Harry cocked an eyebrow, a tiny smirk on his lips as he poured Louis a glass of champagne. “What, no sixty nine Lou, not into that tonight?”

Louis feigned a look of shock. “You little pervert.”

Harry just continued smiling, fussing about with a box of chocolates now, fiddling to get the lid open. Louis drank him in from head to toe, his heart rate speeding up. He licked his lips. Even dressed in an over the top robe and boxer brief combination he was still the fittest boy Louis had ever seen. Fuck he was so lucky.

“Hey, H?”

Harry glanced over at him, a question in his eyes.

“Come to me.”


	7. Love, Actually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry thinks Louis' new hair is pretty great and also, a movie date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on tumblr, I hope you like it! xoxoxo

Here they were on another lone stretch of highway, driving past yet another sleepy town, and it should be exhausting at this point, the touring and everything. And yes Harry _was_ exhausted, but he still loved all of it. He especially liked that he got to do it all with the boys he loved so much, one in particular that made his heart constantly flutter like it was the very first they met all over again.

Harry had been waiting all day for a moment alone with Louis, no matter how brief, because he had gotten his hair styled differently at their photo shoot that morning and well to put it delicately, he looked really fucking hot and Harry had been dying inside as each hour ticked by that he couldn’t get his hands on him. He had been keeping it cool and professional all day, but they were still buzzing with energy from the show , which is why Harry was pulling Louis into the bathroom with him, and ignoring his sisters squeals of laughter and ‘typical’ comment.

Harry crowded Louis up against the door, running his hands up and down his arms as he leaned in to press a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

“I don’t know whether to thank Lou or give her shit for making you look so insanely sexy.”

Louis gave a content hum, stroking his fingers along the soft skin on Harry’s neck, as he continued to press kisses into his own.

“Now you understand my daily dilemma babe; you and those bloody curls are going to be my demise one of these days.”

Harry straightened back up, eyes locked on Louis’ “You always look so fucking fit, Lou.

Louis reached out and tucked a curl back under the headband of the week that Harry had attached himself to.

 “Are we going to keep going back and forth about who’s more fit, or are you going to kiss me already?”

A slow smile spread across Harry’s lips as he leaned down to brush them against Louis’, whose tongue flicked out in anticipation. “For the record it’s you,” he murmured quietly before chasing Louis’ tongue with his own.

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, pulling him closer, wanting to cover himself in every inch of him. There was nothing soft and slow about their kisses right now, they were practically vibrating with need as Louis’ grinded his hips into Harry’s, panting out a series of ‘harry harry harry’. Harry knew this translated into ‘touch me right now’ and he made a mental note to record Louis’ desperation one of these days.

Harry slipped his hand down the front of Louis’ pants, gliding his hot tongue along his neck.

“Can’t wait to get you into a proper bed.”

Louis thread his fingers through his hair and tugged, bucking up into Harry’s hand.

“Can’t wait to get you into _our_ bed and fuck you for days, do every little thing that you like, babe.”

Harry groaned, bringing Louis’ hand down to the front of his jeans when they suddenly interrupted by a loud knock on the door, and a particularly amused Zayn’s voice behind it.

“Oi, you guys better not be fucking in there. We’re at a gas station and there are fans outside.”

They both stilled, breathing ragged. Harry leaned his forehead against Louis’ chest. “Fuck.”

Zayn knocked again a few moments later. “So, like… _are_ you guys fucking in there, because I can stall them…”

“For fucks sake Zayn go away, we’ll be right out!” Louis’ hollered in a much more high pitched voice than he would like to admit to. Louis loved Zayn, but sometimes he was really bloody annoying. Like right now when he was laughing at Louis’ expense.

He sighed, giving Harry’s waist a squeeze. “Did I mention I miss our bed?”

Harry nodded, shoulders slumped in defeat. “As do I…I guess I’ll go out and take some pictures, can you grab me something from inside, crisps or whatever?”

Louis leaned over, kissing his cheek and felt the dimple spring to life again under his lips.

 “Course, babe. Be back in a bit.”

The stop ended up taking a little bit longer than expected but Louis bounded back onto the bus, a giddy smile on his face. Harry eyed the bag he had in his hand suspiciously.

“What did you rob the place or something?”

He pulled a movie out and tossed the rest of the bag aside “I thought we could use something on this bus besides Sex and the City. I think you might be interested in this though” Louis held up the movie, his eyes twinkling in the dim light of the bus.

Harry instantly lit up. “You bought me Love Actually?”

“Haz, please. Don’t act like I don’t know what your favorite movie is. I’ll put this in; you go get the popcorn and blankets.”

Harry wandered to the back to get their supplies, asking the others if they wanted to join them, but it seemed that everyone conveniently had something else to do. He double checked a few times with his sister, who assured him she was fine and to go enjoy their alone time; and almost everyone made him promise to keep it PG as there were still other people on the bus. 

While he certainly wished they didn’t have to, they would be at a hotel soon enough and could continue their bathroom tryst without interruptions. He found Louis curled up on the couch, who immediately made grabby hands at him when he stepped through the doorway. It never ceased to amaze Harry how quickly Louis could go from sex kitten to needy kitten.

But he happily obliged, covering both of them in a fuzzy blanket and cuddling into Louis’ side like he was still an enamored sixteen year old. And when Louis turned to smile at him like there was nobody else he would rather be looking at, Harry thought he probably always would be.

He spent much of the movie absently twirling his fingers around the curl that was drooping on Louis’s forehead now, the movement so soothing that he actually lulled himself to sleep with it. He was fading in and out of sleep, his mind a hazy fog from the wave of exhaustion that suddenly hit him, but he could feel the tickle of Louis’ breath against his hair, hugging him closer as he whispered quietly…

“God only knows what I’d be without you.”

Harry’s heart beat a little bit faster, even more so the next day when he checked his tweets and saw the same lyrics Louis sang to him the night before…

Harry really didn’t know what he’d be without Louis either. 


	8. What a picture

Louis found Harry sprawled out on his stomach on their bed; a book propped up against the pillows, and wearing well, nothing.

He walked over to the bed and crawled up behind Harry, stroking his fingertips over the backs of his legs.

Harry glanced over his shoulder, eyebrow cocked. “Can I help you?”

Louis shrugged, roaming his eyes over Harry’s toned back, stopping them on his pert little arse. “Just admiring the view, love.”

Harry hummed, shutting his book and rest his head on his forearms, eyeing Louis up with interest.

Louis seemed hypnotized; his hands trailing over yards of perfect, pale skin, spreading goosebumps in their wake. He spoke conversationally, almost to himself.

"Love having my fingers inside you," he murmured under his breath, ignoring Harry’s sharp gasp. "I think about it you know, when we’re on stage. Those times you’ve got yourself bent over, or you’re lying on the ground, I think ‘hmm, yes, I know what Harry looks like spread out on a bed; biting his lips as I press another finger into him’. And how you try not to thrust up when I suck bruises into the fleshy bits of your skin…teasing my finger just the tiniest bit to graze over that sweet spot, making you beg for just one more finger.”

Louis glanced up to meet his murky green eyes. “I think about how I’ve made you come from them too; sitting in my lap and rocking onto them like you’re riding my cock, desperate for me to wank you off. But I work them just right, don’t I Harry? And suddenly you’re coming all over that pretty butterfly, moaning ‘louislouislouis’.”

Harry stared at him, his mouth hung open.

Louis stilled his hands and gave his bum a light smack before rolling off the bed.

"Enjoy the book babe."


	9. Home

Louis had been feeling pretty bold since LA; more specifically since the latest PR stunt their team had made Harry be a part of. Louis didn’t really have to stand up for Harry anymore, he had gotten pretty good at expressing his displeasure (it was literally written all over his face), but it still pissed him off none the less.

So, when Harry had decided he was going up to Holmes Chapel for the day, Louis said ‘fuck it’ and climbed into the truck with him. Harry looked at him with wide, hopeful eyes, “Are you sure?”

Louis leaned over to kiss the stunned look of his face. “Yeah baby. Let’s go visit my future mother in law.”

Harry put the car in drive and hid the beaming smile in his sleeve that he automatically got when Louis said things like that, speaking about their future so casually.

…

Louis figures this trip was a bit of a start for their future, especially when he stopped in at a friend’s place to say hello, and let them post a picture of him on twitter. He never, ever does that.

He felt naughty and exhilarated, which had him jittery and restless in his seat on the drive back home. He cast a sideways glance at Harry, trailing his eyes over his profile as he drummed his fingers along to the beat of the music.

Louis lingered on the line of his jaw, the muscles clenching has he concentrated on the road. Louis shifted in his seat, rubbing his hands idly on his thighs. Fuck. Harry always looked so hot when he was driving, which was really bloody stupid, Louis thought to himself. He was driving. That shouldn’t be so arousing.

He let his eyes drift down his torso and to his blue jeans wrapped thighs, thinking about all of the little bite marks he had left underneath them. He licked his lips, bringing up images of the night before; how he fucked Harry on their kitchen floor, because when they were home Louis had a hard time making it to their room. Plus, Harry was an amazing cook. He should be rewarded properly.

“You alright over there, Lou?”

Louis blinked out of his day dream at the sound of Harry’s voice, feeling like he hadn’t heard it is ages. “Hmm?”

Harry flicked a glance at him, a smile curving on his lips. “Awfully quiet over there. That’s never good, makes me think you’re up to something,”

Louis scoffed. Well he was now, but Harry didn’t need to know that. “Harold, please.” He spotted a service station coming up, and a light bulb went off. He pat Harry’s arm, pointing a finger at it, “Actually, do you mind stopping babe? Need the loo.”

Harry nodded and pulled off the road a few minutes later, waiting a ways back from the door just in case. Louis hopped back into the truck, his cheeks rosy from the crisp night air, his smile a bit cheeky.

Harry raised a questioning eyebrow, but Louis just gestured to the road. “Drive, love.”

He shook his head and got them on the road again, quickly getting back into his driving zone, when suddenly he gave a yelp as Louis slip his hand in-between his legs, palming over the rough denim.

“Louis,”

It was the Harry warning voice. He was pretty familiar with it by now. “You haven’t even heard my idea yet,” He moved his finger up to pop the first button on his jeans, slowly pulling the zipper down.

“I’m pretty sure I know the idea, not in this truck, Louis, we are not having sex in this truck, oh god—“

Louis had him fully out of his jeans now, leaning over to press a kiss to the tip, glancing up at Harry through his lashes. “Fine, we’ll keep your precious truck clean. Guess I’ll save the lube I brought for when we get home.”

He gave one last lick to the head and leaned back over, replacing his mouth with his hand, pumping smoothly. Harry gripped the steering wheel, struggling to keep his eyes from fluttering, but he couldn’t stop from babbling.

“Can’t believe you bought lube at a service station, Jesus, Lou, Lou, I’m, you have to stop, I’m driving, this isn’t safe, I can’t—“ he bit back a moan, gnawing his teeth on his bottom lip.

“Well then you better hurry up and come for me, babe.” Louis worked his hand just the way Harry liked, steadily stroking him and swiping his thumb over the head, when he moved his other hand to Harry’s thighs, dancing his fingers along the inside until he found the spot he could envision in his mind, and pressed down on it.

So, it was little bit harder than he meant to, but it got the affect he needed when Harry panted out an orgasm a few seconds later.

“Shit,” Harry steadied his breathing, frowning down at his jeans, “These were clean you know.”

Louis shrugged, bringing his fingers to his mouth to lick them clean, causing Harry to swerve the car and glare at him. He pressed a kiss to his cheek, pinching it after. “I’ll wash them for you.”

Harry pouted out his lip. “No you won’t.”

Louis nodded. “No, I won’t. But, I will fuck you up against the washing machine once you’re done with it.”

It was a fair trade.


	10. Dance with me

“Lou, come on I want to dance.”

Harry pulled Louis up out of the private booth they had secured at the club, crowding him into a dark corner. He immediately turned around, placing Louis’ hands low on his thighs.

He swiveled his hips, dropping his head back against Louis’ shoulder. He wiggled back, pressing his bum into Louis skinny jean clad dick; teasing with a little smirk on his face. Louis drew his hand underneath his flimsy t-shirt, trailing his fingers along the taught muscles on Harry’s stomach, his warm breath tickling his ear.

“You’re the only person I’ve known to make it look like you’re bouncing on a cock when you dance Harry,”

Harry turned his head, eyes glittering in the dark haze of the club. He darted his tongue out, licking along the throbbing vein on Louis’ neck. “Good thing I’m so good at it.”

He leaned down like he was going to touch his toes, rolling his hips even harder into Louis, sneaking a looking over his shoulder. Louis clenched his fingers into his hips, yanking Harry closer; grinding into the swell of his bum, stroking a hand up and down his t-shirt, the perspiration making it cling to his shoulder blades in the most obscene way.

Louis curled his fingers around the knot of his bandana, pulling Harry back against his chest. He slid a hand into his jeans, curling a fist around his half hard cock; moving it ever so slowly as he spoke into Harry’s ear, voice low and raspy. “Love you like this, you know that?” He dragged a hand through the damp fringe falling on his forehead. “Reminds me of how you look when you ride me, all pink cheeks and sweaty curls; all your muscles strained like you strung as tight as a bow waiting to be released. It’s beautiful.”

Harry groaned, biting his lips when Louis removed his hand to place it on Harry’s hip, rolling his own into him once more. They stayed like that for a bit, moving to the beat of the music, Louis’ hand roaming every inch of Harry’s body that he could reach. When the song ended Louis spun Harry around, tracing his lips with his fingertips. Harry caught one in-between his teeth, sucking it into his mouth, a knowing smile on his face.

“Should we go home then?”

Louis arched an eyebrow, nodding at Harry’s watch. “What time is it; we’ve only been bought an hour, yeah?”

Harry shuffled closer, rolling his hips into Louis’ once more. “You’re horny, let’s do it.”

Louis threw his head back, body shaking with laughter. “Are you sure you don’t mean you?” Harry smiled, moving Louis’ hands around to his bum. He laughed again, giving it a squeeze.

“Alright, clearly you want to ride it, my pony.”

Harry practically dragged him out of the club. 

And that’s why they didn’t dance much. It always ended up like this.

But they sure looked good doing it.


	11. Your hands, My hands

They had a busy day of filming for their X Factor performance, so Harry didn’t have a lot of interaction with Louis, but every time he did catch his eye he looked fidgety and distracted.

Like when Harry was chatting with some of the contestants; absently playing with his lips like he does out of habit, or chewing on the side of his ring finger. He would then spy an interested looking Louis, who would quickly turn away when Harry noticed him.

It was odd.

Not that Harry could say he was any better, he was well known for his terrible Louis staring habit - sometimes he looked at him like he wanted to devour him. And could anyone hardly blame him? But Louis was usually very good at keeping himself in check, so…

It was odd.

They parted ways with the boys and climbed into the truck that was taking them home, with Louis smacking his hands away from where he was about to buckle up his seat beat. He tugged on his arm, attempting to pull him over.

“Hey, come here,”

Harry lifted a questioning eyebrow. Louis huffed out a breath, curling an arm around his waist now to give him more leverage so Harry jolted forward. “Lap please.”

Oh. Well, Harry didn’t have to think twice about that. Louis’ lap was probably one of Harry’s favorite places. He’s only been sitting in it for over three years.

He settled against him, knees snug around Louis’ hips, smiling down at him. “You aright? Seemed a bit distracted today,” Harry reached out a hand to run it through Louis’ hair, when he caught it halfway.

He held it there, running his fingertips on the soft skin. “I was,” he murmured, still stroking along his palm. He flicked his eyes at Harry’s, bringing his fingers to his lips. “It’s these bloody hands.”

Harry sucked in a breath when the tip of Louis’ tongue grazed his ring finger. “You, uh, you literally see them every day Lou—oh,”

Louis held his gaze, slowly curling his lips down and around his finger, grazing his sharp little teeth against the side on the way back up and off. “I know. I feel I take them for granted a bit. Don’t pay nearly enough attention to them as I should.”

He slipped his mouth around it one more time, sliding his mouth up and sucking just the way Harry likes when those pretty pink lips are wrapped around his cock. Harry shifted closer to him, getting increasingly turned on with every tongue flick, and fuck, he was nibbling on his finger now.

“Shit, Lou,”

Only Louis could make sucking on a finger look this obscene.

He bit down a little harder, causing Harry to gasp and rock his hips down. He finally popped off, giving Harry’s bum a squeeze.

“Gonna make sure you look nice and wrecked at that book signing tomorrow.”

Harry ducked down for a lingering kiss. “I think that’s your favorite pastime,” he said with a chuckle.

Louis grabbed his fingers, twining them with his own. “That. And these ridiculous hands.”

Harry hummed in agreement, nodding slowly. “I must be good with them I suppose.”

“Really good.”


	12. We Can't Stop

Louis has had to keep himself in the VIP room all night. Ever since Harry came out of the bathroom in that costume, Louis’ brain has been in meltdown mode. And he knows Harry was keeping it a secret for this very reason; he knew that Louis be sweating and half hard the entire night.

Well now that they had the club to themselves he can in the words of Miley herself “do what he want to.”

He spotted Harry hanging off Niall’s shoulder, cackling with that crazy overexcited laugh he does over a story that Olly was telling them. He plastered himself along Harry’s back and ran his hands along the front of his thighs, digging his fingernails in.

“Wanna dance Harold?”

Louis emphasized this question by grind his hips against Harry’s arse; he could almost feel every muscle clench in those sorry excuse for a pair of shorts.

Harry’s head dropped back onto Louis’ shoulder, his eyes fluttering shut as Louis massaged his thighs in time with the little circles his hips were making.

Niall and Olly had the common sense to walk away by now, so Louis backed them into a darkened corner, tracing his fingers up and down the now prominent bulge in those tiny shorts.

“Always such a tease, aren’t you H? Harry just shuddered as Louis slipped his hand into the waistband of his shorts, fingers getting a firm grip around his cock.

Harry panted, trying to bat his arm away, but simultaneously rocking up into Louis’ fist. “Lou, not—not here,”

“Oh, but we are going to do this here. Payback is fun isn’t it? Oh, the things I’m going to do to you when I can get you back to that hotel room and spread you out; now that’s going to be the real end of tour party.” Louis lowered his voice to a whisper, but started wanking Harry just a little bit faster. “Imagine your hands and face pressed on the cool window of our hotel room as the sun rises; me behind you on my knees, swirling my tongue around inside you until you’re nice and ready to be fucked. Would you like that baby?”

Harry’s whole body quivered. “Louis, s-stop,”

“I can’t stop, I won’t stop,” he sang into his ear (and without laughing he might add), giving him one final tug as he ran his thumb across the head.

“Fuck.”

Louis stilled his hand, patting Harry on the hip, “Well, you just came in your pants while dressed as Miley Cyrus and as I sung Miley Cyrus to you. I think my work is done here.”

Harry slumped back onto his chest; eyes closed with a sleepy smile on his face. “Laugh all you want Lou, but don’t think I’ve forgotten about the time you made me get you off with the hand I shook David Beckham’s with.”

“Shut it Styles.”


	13. PYT

Louis pushed him up against the door as soon as it closed behind them, going straight for his neck, pulling aside the collar of his primly buttoned up shirt to bite down on the smooth skin that was now exposed.

“Fuck, H, I thought all this sneaking around hotels was kind of hot, but then you had to go and—“

Louis cut himself off and dropped to his knees, dragging his hands down Harry’s stomach on thighs on the way down. He curled his fingers around Harry’s calves giving them an appreciative squeeze before landing on the tops of his shoes. He thumbed over the toe, mesmerized for a few moments before glancing back up at Harry.

“You had to go and wear these shoes, didn’t you?”

Harry shrugged his shoulders, looking lost. “And? Do you not like them?”

Louis bounced back up, grasping Harry’s chin. He leaned in, pressing a hard kiss to his lips, his voice a raspy lit. “Like them? Are you kidding, I want to fuck you in them. Second favorite thing after your horribly expensive coat collection,”

Harry smirked, tugging him closer by the lapels of his blazer. He traced a finger down his cheek, tapping it on his lips, “You do have a thing for the coats. I like it.”

Louis snapped at his finger, sucking it into his mouth as they both laughed at the same memory. Just that morning Louis had him spread out on their bed in nothing but his brand new plush tan coat; yanking Harry closer so his legs were slung over his shoulders, grumbling as he fucked into him.

“Look like bloody Paddington Bear,”

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, digging his fingers into Louis’ bicep after a particularly good thrust, “Doesn’t seem to be a problem for you.” Harry blinked his eyes back open, a faint smile on his face. Which was quickly wiped away by another arousing move that Louis did with his hips.

Louis continued snapping his hips, absently brushing the sweaty fringe of his forehead. He knew they were both close, so he reached down and finished Harry off, coming with a triumphant shout shortly after. He collapsed on top of him, smiling into his neck as he caught his breath.

“There. Now you can go on your PR photo shoot.” He leaned up to meet Harry’s similar grin.

Louis was never going to be happy about Harry being paraded around in front of camera’s to sell another headline, but he could be if he knew that he had some kind of mark on Harry. So his new thing was jackets. And Harry had a lot of them.

He swirled his tongue around the finger in his mouth, moving his hands to pop the button on Harry’s jeans. He stepped back, nodding down to the shoes. “So, what do you say twinkle toes?”

Harry shrugged off his blazer, throwing it aside, starting on the buttons of his shirt. “And when have I ever said no to you?”

“Fair point.”

They both undressed quietly and when Louis turned back around, Harry was sprawled out on the bed with his arms crossed behind his head, naked, and those damn shoes sparkling in the dim light of the room.

Louis crawled up the bed and bracketed Harry’ in-between his arms. He nuzzled their noses together, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before meeting his eyes again.

“I like those shoes because you should always be shining. You’ve always been my star, and you always will be, love.”

Harry pulled him into a hug, petting the soft hair at the back of his head. “You’re turning into a proper sap in your old age, Lou.”

Louis rolled his eyes (even though Harry couldn’t see them, he was sure he knew it happened). “Yes, that’s me, Mr. Romance, shagging the love of his life in his expensive clothing,”

He felt Harry’s warm breath tickle his ear, his voice soft, “Love you your life, hey?”

“Love of all my lives, babe.”

Okay. Maybe Louis was a sap.

However, he was a sap who was about to fuck his boyfriend while he wears nothing but $1500 shoes.

C’est la vie.


	14. We'll always have Paris

 

The thing is Louis has had a great week. He was glowing in Spain – the boys had even teased him about when his due date was, causing Harry to flush and do that side finger bite thing he does that drives Louis mental. But, it was common knowledge by now that Harry was obsessed with babies; so the thought of Louis and a baby (yes, even male pregnancy got him going these days) was a sure fire way to fluster Harry. He can barely even look at him when it happens, because they both get this horrific look on their faces, like they are mentally painting a nursery together.

 

Then in Italy they were granted the luxury of sitting next to one another in a couple of interviews, and when that happens all bets are off. Louis can’t help himself from teasing Harry - only he is allowed to do this and get away with it, Louis’ rules. He will mouth anyone off that tries to make fun of Harry. He always thinks of ‘Louis told us to fuck off’ with a wistful smile on his face - and fondly glancing at him every couple of minutes.  

 

Harry was struggling; Louis thinks that the endless year of touring and Harry’s high profile outings have finally caught up with him, leaving him exhausted and slipping up again about missing his bed when he’s away from home. Louis smirked. He wondered how many times they had fucked this up in interviews this year. And also, he couldn’t blame Harry. Their bed was heavenly, and even more so when they actually got to spend some time in it.

 

So in lieu of their actual bed, Louis took his time with Harry on their luxurious Italian sheets instead. Harry claimed that he was too tired, but Louis was pretty convincing, especially when his tongue was involved. He made sure Harry was relaxed and pliant and cozied up against the headboard, resting comfortably on a pile of pillows when he finally sunk down on him, riding him slowly, and kissing him softly, and making sure he had one of the best orgasms of his life.

 

Harry paid him back with a quiet dinner at home the next night, where they got ultra sappy; lighting candles and holding hands across to the table and later on falling asleep in each other’s arms.

 

Then, like most good things, there had to be an end.

 

Louis wasn’t surprised when they had to pick Eleanor up on the way to the airport. He knows by now that this was how things worked, but he wasn’t going to hide his displeasure anymore. People were going to know about it, and he didn’t give a fuck. The only thing he wishes he could do was take away Harry’s displeasure. Liam said it best when he would be Harry for a day so he didn’t have to be ‘Harry Styles.’ Louis tries not to think about that too much.

 

He wants to be strong for the both of them. He needs to.

 

In the car ride to the awards Harry held his hand in between the seats and murmured how much he loves him in his ear. Louis squeezed back, nodding, and works out a plan in his mind.

 

…

 

He gets the okay from Paul, and as soon as they finish up at the awards Louis pulls Harry aside and tells him that they’re leaving. Harry searched his eyes, his mouth in the familiar thin line it’s been in all night. “What’s going on? Don’t you have to, you know, be seen with—“

 

Louis darted up and whispered in his ear, “Shhh baby. I’ve got somewhere for us to go. Paul will bring you down okay?”

 

Harry looked even more confused, biting his lip, but nodding in agreement all the same. Louis reached out to hook their pinkies together briefly, giving him a wink.

 

He was good at being sneaky and flying under the radar by now, changing into a black hoodie and slipping down to the marina to set up his elaborate plan. Okay, it wasn’t that elaborate, but it was necessary he thinks. Harry needs it.

 

And when he sees Harry walking down the dock, cautiously glancing back at Paul, looking extremely dramatic in his fancy YSL coat (god Louis loves those damned expensive coats), he wants nothing more than to make this boy happy for the rest of his life.

 

“Lou, shouldn’t we be on a flight home?”

 

Louis linked their fingers, bringing the tips up to his lips, pressing a warm kiss against them. “Yes love, but I thought you know what? There’s nothing I love more than romance in France with Harry Styles. So, how do you feel about me wining and dining you on a yacht for a few hours?”

 

Harry stumbled forward, wrapping his arms around Louis, burying his nose in his neck. “You’re so…I love you so much, Lou.”

 

…

 

And when Louis saw Harry’s bright smile back a little while later he knew that he had done the right thing. He would do anything for him.

 

Harry was Louis’ baby.

 

Would always be his baby.


	15. Its a New Year

So far, this was the best holiday season Harry had ever had.  Because nothing, absolutely nothing was better than a glowing Louis Tomlinson. Sure this December had a few bumps along the way, but it was nothing compared to the year before. 

And even though they had to work a bit filming their next video, it was the most relaxed they had ever been. Louis wore his favorite jean jacket, which still tugged at Harry’s heart seeing as he’s the one who bought it for him. Okay, Harry bought most of Louis’ clothes for him, but he clung to that jacket like a security blanket. Harry asked him once why he liked it so much, and he gave him one of his flirty smiles, snuggling further into the coat, “Because it’s big, and warm and fluffy just like you.”

And that same flirty smile was the reason he had handed over his parka on the video shoot, wrapping it around Louis’ shoulders and ignoring the collective head shaking going on around him. Sure he may have put himself at risk of catching a slight case of hypothermia, but when Louis leaned up and whispered, “Thank you baby,” his insides warmed up from his sweet, honey coated tone. 

He also thanked him again later with his warm mouth, in their equally warm bed.

 Harry wished he could bottle up this feeling. 

The holidays were spent in Holmes Chapel, where they ate too much and spent an excessive amount of time napping. Which, had given them ample energy for a midnight romp the night of Louis’ birthday; both of them tipsy and giggling as they fumbled around attempting to remove Harrys multiple layers of clothes. 

“Fucking, shit, H, why, so many shirts,” he mumbled between messy kisses, fingers unable to deal with the buttons as he tried to remove a plaid shirt over his head. 

“Cause then it’s like you’re unwrapping me, happy birthday to Louuuuu—“

Louis clamped a hand over his mouth, his body shaking with laughter, “Too loud, baby.”

He replaced his hand with his mouth, then his mouth with his dick, and once Harry was seated in his lap, bouncing up and down that whole loud thing went out the window. 

No one dared to look Harry’s mum in the eye the next day, nor did they bring up her ‘go wild’ birthday tweet. Gemma however, was a different story. 

Harry leaned over to kiss Louis goodbye, “Going to head down to the pub with Jonny now, that alright?”

Louis nodded, kissing the pink apples of his cheeks. “Of course love, go have fun.”

He eased off the couch; catching Gemma’s arched eyebrow and smirk. “Sure you’re going to be able to walk there, H?”

He turned on his heel, marching towards the door, a red blush creeping up his face. “Goodbye.”

The sound of Louis’ cackles and Gemma’s “Love you!!” followed him out the door. 

 Christmas Day started the marathon of romantic comedies, at Harry’s wishes. He was propped up against Louis’ chest with his hand petting through the lose waves, while Gemma live tweeted Harry’s running commentary. He flung out his arms, a goofy grin on his face. 

“Love is all around, Lou!”

He grabbed his phone off the coffee table, opening up Twitter. Louis poked his side. “You know, people are going to think we’re together since we’re watching all the movies we’ve ever talked about,”

Harry pet the birds on his chest, chewing his bottom lip as he typed out a one handed tweet. “We are always together, even when we’re not.”

Louis felt his throat constrict, a large lump forming. He blamed the movie, yet still hugged Harry closer. Sometimes even when he was right there, it still didn’t seem close enough. But the fact that he was literally inked underneath Harry’s skin helped him get through many dark days. 

If he shed a tear or two about it later on, that was his business. 

After a boxing day spent with the rest of their families, they reconvened in Holmes Chapel, where Harry dragged Louis out for an evening walk. They ended up in the famous field where part of the movie was filmed; Louis wrapping his arms around his middle and being suspiciously quiet. 

Harry stopped them, curling around Louis, huffing a laugh into his hair. “Lou, you can’t still be mad about that first kiss story.”

“M’not.”

He didn’t sound very convincing though. Harry rocked them back and forth, murmuring in his ear. “Our first kiss is the only one that will ever matter. You know that.”

They stood there in the quiet, looking up at the clear night sky, when Louis grabbed his arm excitedly. “H! Did you see that? A shooting star!”

He smiled. “I did. Seen a few out here, it’s pretty clear in the winter. What did you wish for?”

“For your first kiss not to be in this field.”

Harry rolled his eyes, even though Louis couldn’t see him. “Oh, we got a comedian on our hands here.” He nosed the hairs at the nape of his neck, pressing a kiss there. “What else did you wish for?”

Louis turned around in his arms, stuffing his hands in Harry’s pockets to link their fingers together. “I already have everything I need right here.” Harry nodded in agreement. “But, like, a happy new year. You know?”

Harry did know.

 No more lies. 

Just them. 

 


	16. Anchored to You

They had been planning it for a while, but Louis didn’t actually know when Harry was going to get the tattoo. The fact that they had talked about it at all gave him shivers at times. But now that Harry had actually done it, he was kind of speechless. He held a hand out to touch the screen, laughing brightly.

“Baby, your hair, you’re looking like a fluffy dandelion. What happened there?”

Harry frowned, moving a hand up to touch the little ponytail that had gone askew. “Dunno, you’re usually here to fix it for me.”

Louis’ mouth formed a thin line. His head dropped momentarily with a sigh. “H—“

“I’m sorry, Lou. It’s fine. I’m fine. It hasn’t even been a week.”

Louis had to laugh at that. He shook his head, meeting Harry’s eyes again. “I know. I really do understand why people make fun of us now. I just…I hate sleeping without you.” He shrugged, but he had a hint of a smile back.

Harry’s features softened, “Well, I get a whole side of the bed to myself without someone taking up so much space they nearly push me off; it’s actually been great.”

“Don’t be cute, Styles.”

His dimple popped out as he flashed is best toothy smile. “Can’t help it, I’m always cute, and you love it.”

Louis felt his mouth twitch as he hummed in acknowledgment. He rubbed his hands together, covering them with the sleeves of his sweater. “So, quit stalling, how did the tattoo turn out?”

Harry shuffled about on the bed, pulling off the jumper he had on and tossing it aside. He held up his wrist to the screen, watching Louis’ eyes cautiously. He gasped, his fingers feathering across the screen of the lap top. He flicked his eyes at Harry.

“You…you covered the ‘I can’t change.’ Why?”

Harry swallowed nervously, clasping his hands together in his lap. “I didn’t need it anymore. I have you.”

Louis’ voice dropped to a raspy whisper. “Baby, you’ve  _always_  had me,”

He shook his head, moving closer to the screen. He would have crawled through it if could. The need to hold onto Louis right now was buzzing through his veins. “Yes, but I feel like we’ve been through so much together and finally everything feels so… so right. I’m good.  _We’re good_. And it was you that gave me the strength to feel that way.”

“Harry—“

Harry quickly interrupted. He knows that when Louis calls him by his first name he is on the verge of an emotional breakdown. “Plus, it’s going to look really cool when we hold hands. See—“ he motioned for Louis to put his wrist up against the screen. Harry leaned over to meet his eyes. “We match.”

Louis smiled faintly. “Yeah, it is cool.” He spread his palm out, his other hand over his heart. “Home, right?”

Harry mirrored him, nodding slowly.

“Always. That’s where my compass points.”


	17. What a Pair

They were a little tipsy from the birthday champagne that Anne had served with desert, and when they got a little tipsy, all bets were off. Louis drummed his fingers on the table as he watched Harry lick icing off his fork with a filthy smirk on those obscene pink lips. Louis had a brief moment of war flashbacks from the cake incident in LA. If Louis learned anything from the last tour, it was to never look at Harry when he was eating on stage. He made that mistake in LA when he caught Harry licking icing off Sandy’s cheek out of the corner of his eye. He spent the following week paying him back for it. There’s nothing he can do about bananas though. He simply cannot look at them without a single perverted thought.

Harry took another bite and slowly licked his lips. Louis drummed his fingers harder. They excused themselves a few minutes later claiming jet lag. They managed to make it halfway up the stairs before they starting pawing at each other; stumbling into Harry’s room while they traded messy kisses with Louis’ hand shoved down Harry’s pants.

“Ahh, Lou, fuck, mmm, right there, wait—watch—watch the lamp,”

Louis pushed him down on the bed, tossing his shirt aside. “Fuck the lamp. Wanna fuck you.”

Harry laughed, shuffling back on the bed. Louis crawled over to him, placing his hands on either side of Harry’s head, clucking his tongue at him. “This isn’t a laughing matter Harold. I was this close to bending you over the dining room table.”

Harry ran his fingers through Louis’ hair, pushing it out of his eyes. “Don’t you think it’s a bit ridiculous? We just got back from a week away of doing only this,”

“Completely untrue. I let you go to yoga a couple of times.”

Harry closed his eyes briefly. It had been the best birthday he’s ever had. A private vacation with nothing but him, Louis and paradise. What more could he have asked for? Louis had planned everything himself, even down to the packing. All Harry had to do was show up.

They both knew how precious a week off together was, so they spent it relaxing in bed, fucking in their private hot tub and pool and in the ocean late at night; getting each other off while the waves lapped around them, their kisses salty and sweet as they slid against each other. Harry doesn’t think he’s seen anything more beautiful that the way Louis looked when he was coming in the moonlight; his eyelashes fluttering and fanned out against his damp skin.

Harry dragged a thumb across his cheekbones, murmuring softly, “My favorite thing about chop suey is his eyelashes.”

Louis tugged him closer, wrapping his arms around his neck and whispering in his ear, “I’m hot I know and so is Harry my boyfriend.”

Harry opened his eyes to Louis watching him with a soft smile. “Ah, you’re back. Good memory?”

Harry nodded. Louis bent down to kiss the tip of his nose. “Good.” He leaned back on his heels, smacking Harry’s thigh. “Now, spread your legs, Styles.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Nice.”

*

The next morning they spent a few hours lazing around in bed, which started off with cuddly Louis but slowly turned into teasing Louis, followed up shortly by blow job Louis.

They finally got dressed and wandered downstairs, where Harry’s mum was setting up tea and leftovers in the backyard. Harry kissed the side of her head, giving her shoulder a squeeze before flopping down in one of the comfy chairs.

Louis followed suit, fitting himself into Harry’s lap even though there was an empty chair next to Harry’s. Not that this wasn’t what was expected anyways; Anne and Robin didn’t even spare a glance from where they were quietly working on a crossword.

Harry pulled out his phone and answered messages while Louis did the same, in between feeding Harry pieces of the scone he was nibbling on. A little while later Harry’s phone popped up with a message from his sister

-          I see you two are at it again. Please get it out of your system before you come to mine

Louis leaned closer, tapping the screen. “What’s she talking about?”

A picture came through next, followed with a message ‘I’m assuming you’re the rabbits. Even though I don’t need to’

Harry felt his face heat up as Louis laughed against his neck.

“Muuuuum!’

*

Later on that night when they show up at Gemma’s, she opens the door with a huge Styles grin.

“Hiya rabbits!”                                              

The nickname sticks from then on. 


	18. My Funny Valentine

Harry shuffled into the living room, a little frown creasing into between his eyebrows. “Do I look pregnant?”

Louis peered at him over the magazine he was reading, arching an eyebrow. Harry rubbed his stomach, frown deepening. “Louuuu!”

He threw the magazine on the coffee table, crawling over towards where Harry was lingering at the side of the couch. He sat up on his knees, slipping a hand underneath Harry’s t-shirt, petting at the warm skin. “You smuggling a baby underneath one of these abs or something?”

“I was on Gemma’s tumblr—“

Louis rolled his eyes. “Oh, here we go,”

Harry grabbed onto his shoulders, shaking him dramatically. “It’s a thing, Lou. Fans think I have a pregnancy glow!”

Louis lifted his shirt, pressing a kiss to the butterfly on his _flat_ stomach. “Then I should take you on vacation more often,” he glanced up, resting his hands on Harry’s hips. “You look amazing babe. Freshly fucked has always suited you.”

Harry sighed. “And they say that romance is dead.”

Louis gave him a squeeze. “Hey, I am _Mr.Romance_. I’m going to romance you so hard today you’ll look like you’re pregnant with triplets,”

He smiled, twirling his fingers around the hair at the nape of Louis’ neck. “Are we talking actual romance or sex here?”

 “I’m always talking about sex, H. Lucky for you there will be plenty of both.” He pat his hip, easing up off the couch. “Now, go wander the streets of London for a few hours, I have things to do here.”

*

Harry went out for a few hours, picking up a huge bouquet of flowers and Louis’ favorite wine on the way home, and a silly little Spiderman figure he had spotted in one of the shops he had gone into. He announced his arrival as he closed the front door behind him. “I’m back and I want kisses!”

He made his way towards the kitchen, where he heard soft music floating out into the hallway. He paused in the entrance, setting the flowers and wine off to the side. He walked into the room, which was lit up with dozens of white tea lights. His mouth hung open as he took in the table – wine, more candles, and couple of familiar looking food dishes set out.

He felt arms around his waist as Louis hooked his chin over his shoulder. “So, what do you think?”

Harry covered his hand, his voice a coming out a bit short of breath. “Did you…is that…you got our meals from Rosso’s?”

Louis nodded, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “They are our biggest fans after all.”

He walked them over towards the table and sat down in a chair, pulling Harry into his lap. He hugged him close, closing his eyes for a moment. Harry’s lips where on his not a second later. “Kiss me you fool.”

Louis smiled into it, their lips meeting in a familiar dance. It was funny, because should it still be this exciting after all these years? Should his blood still race like this? Will he ever not feel Harry’s finger prints on his heart? He broke the kiss first, cupping Harry’s cheeks. “I love you so much.”

Harry’s fingers circled his wrist, pressing lightly into the rope. “I know.”

Because Harry _did_ know. There were a million different reasons he knew, and one day the whole world would know some of them. He traced tattoo again, meeting Louis’ eyes. _Tied up like two ships_. He didn’t have to say the words. It was unspoken at this point.

“For the record, I love you too,” He nodded at the little sparkling replica of the Eiffel Tower that was the centerpiece of the table. “We’ll always have Paris.”

Louis hummed under this breath, fitting their lips together once more. “And every February you’ll be my valentine.”

…

Harry’s glow continued well into the next week.

 

Happy Valentine’s Day!

XOXO


	19. Drunk In Love

Harry was out to dinner with his parents at another swanky LA restaurant with so so food. But, it was a place to be seen and he didn’t mind too much, as his mum was happy and being star struck left right and center. He had been discreetly messaging with Louis at the table, and steadily ignoring the pointed ‘manners please’ looks from his mum. He pocketed his phone, only to pull it out some fifteen minutes later when it buzzed five more times because Louis was adamant about causing him pain with pictures of him in his football uniform. Not to mention he couldn’t sleep.

His mum lightly smacked his hand when pulled it out once more, and it wasn’t like he could plead ‘but mum! Louis is in his football uni!’ Instead he sighed, wiping his palms on his jeans and humming along to the song fading out into the background. He had been zoning in and out of the conversation when he realized they were talking to him.

“Harry?”

He jerked his head over, pulling absently on his bottom lip. “Hmm, yeah mum?”

She shook her head with a cluck of her tongue, patting his forearm. “You’re so spacey tonight hun, you alright? Robin was asking about that rum you were raving about from Jamaica…”

Jamaica.

Well, that wasn’t the best word to bring up if they didn’t want Harry blanking out again. And as if right on cue, the first few chords of ‘Drunk in Love’ pumped through the speaker system.

…

They hadn’t needed to leave the room much on their getaway; save for the handful of yoga classes that Harry had escaped to while Louis dozed away in their dream of a bed. But that particular day they had been casually drinking in the sun, whiling the hours away in their private pool; pressing each other up against the slick tiled walls, teasingly licking the water droplets off each other’s necks and collarbones.

Louis pushed the wet mop of curls off his forehead, wrapping his legs around his waist. “We should go out tonight.”

Harry leaned against the edge of the pool, touching his finger to the side of Louis’ mouth. “Do you think that’s a good idea?”

“I think it’s a _great_ idea.” He grabbed onto Harry’s finger, slipping it into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it, sucking hard until popping it out with a dirty smirk. “So, shall we?”

Harry traced his hands over his hips, moving them around to give his bum a squeeze. “I don’t know; are you going to behave in public?”

Louis pinched his nipple, earning him a bum pinch in retaliation. “We shall see Harold, I can’t make promises. I’m on vacation.”

…

A few hours later they stumbled upon a little hole in the wall beach bar; that had very strong drinks, very few people and a surprisingly good selection of music.

They grabbed a corner table that looked out onto the beach and Harry watched the sway of Louis’ hips as he sauntered over to the bar to grab them a round of drinks. He was wearing a pair of Harry’s jean shorts hung quite low on his hips, coupled with a black and grey tank that was also hanging quite low, and even though he’s had his hands on him nonstop, Harry was salivating.

He came back a few minutes later with a tray of drinks and shooters that Harry eyed warily. He passed over a shot, turning back to the bartender to cheers him. Harry looked at him curiously. Louis pushed a glass towards him. “Drink up, love. Told them it was a special occasion.”

“It is if you’re making me drink shots,”

Harry tipped it back, making a disgruntled sound in the back of his throat. Louis laughed, downing his own without hesitation. “Oh, baby. You’re lucky I didn’t buy you twenty.”

Harry felt the warm buzz of alcohol settle into his veins, a dopey smile crossing his face. “How about twenty kisses instead?”

Louis stepped around the table, crowding Harry against the wall as he fit between his open legs on the stool he was sat on. He glanced over his shoulder out of habit before running his fingers up Harry’s neck, dragging his fingers through the wild curls and leaned in to press five light kisses to his lips. “How’s that?”

Harry slipped an arm around his waist, hugging him close. “It’s a good start.”

Louis pulled away eventually and took the stool next to him. They sat for a while sipping their drinks and singing along to the array of top forty and classic rock songs, making up silly lyrics to see who would laugh harder.

They were both flushed from the heady drinks, getting more and more handsy as the drinks got mysteriously stronger. Harry kept a palm on Louis’ waist, his eyes tracing the curve of Louis’ cheekbones when he turned and met his eyes, wetting his bottom lip.

“Love this song, come on.”

He tugged Harry off his stool, and pushed him out onto the sand, forming a little makeshift dance floor away under the light of the glowing tiki torches. He immediately turned around and plastered himself to Harry’s chest, reaching back to grip the back of his neck.

Harry closed his eyes, splaying his hands underneath Louis’ shirt, stroking the warm skin of his stomach. He bopped his head along to the beat of the song, feeling the actual meaning of ‘drunk in love’ when suddenly Louis’ started swiveling his hips in a way that got his attention.

Louis put his hands over Harry’s and wiggled his bum back, leaning his head against Harry’s chest. He blinked up at him, singing in the reedy alcohol tinged voice Harry loved so much.

“I’ve been drinking, I’ve been drinking, I get filthy when that liquor get into me.”

Harry groaned. Or did he moan? He wasn’t sure. Probably a combination of both. His attempted to slink his hands lower, but Louis moved away, turning around so Harry could see him.

He ran a hand through his hair, still circling his hips in the most obscenely filthy way; Harry could have sworn he almost felt Louis inside of him as he watched in a daze. He held up a finger to indicate for him to hold on a minute, and really, where was Harry going when Louis Tomlinson was putting on a seductive dance for him.

He was back in front of Harry not a moment later, his fingers curled around another shot glass. He placed a hand on Harry’s chest, grinding their hips together as he tossed most of the shot back; before cocking an eyebrow, and promptly spilling the remainder on his collarbones.

“Didn’t mean to spill that liquor on my attire.”

Harry quickly leaned down to swipe it off with the tip of his tongue, biting down afterwards on the exposed skin to suck on a bruise that had been trying to fade.

Louis tugged on his hair to pull him up and bring their lips together; panting into his mouth in-between five more kisses. “Let’s get the fuck out of here so I can be loud, loud, loud, loud,”

Harry nodded, but dropped to his knees instead, nuzzling at the prominent bulge in Louis’ shorts.

“What—what are you doing,”

Harry curled his fingers into the waist of his shorts, glancing up with glassy eyes and beautifully parted wet lips.

“Giving you the rest of my kisses.”

…

While Louis may have gotten blown by the light of the moon to the relaxing sounds of the ocean waves crashing and Beyonce drowning out his moans, Harry got the same treatment back in their room in a hammock under the stars because…

They kind of share that really.

*

Harry sighed dreamily. He missed Jamaica. And Louis. Always Louis. Who, he realized his mum was definitely talking to now judging from the fond, yet motherly tone.

“What happened, did you break him in Jamaica, Lou? He’s actually the walking definition of drunk in love right now,” She listened intently for a moment, before breaking off to direct a question to Harry. “He says you have a Beyonce trigger warning now?”

Harry tugged the phone out of her hand, turning his head to speak in a low voice. “I think that applies to both of us there, pal.”

Louis chuckled. “Whatever you say, dude.”

“I say, I love you.”

He could almost feel Louis’ soft touch through the phone. As Louis always tried to touch him somewhere when he said those three little words. “I love  _you_. And Jamaica. And Beyonce.”

Harry grabbed his mum’s wine glass, tipping it up in salute. “To Beyonce.”

*

His mum kept a close eye on him for the rest of the trip after that. 

 

_Drunk in love, we be all night_   
_Last thing I remember is our_   
_Beautiful bodies grinding off in that club_   
_Drunk in love_


	20. I Adore You

Louis opened the front door, trying to be as quiet as possible. He knows that Harry hasn’t been sleeping well (it’s not like he has to tell him anymore at this point), so he was hoping to crawl into bed next to him without disturbing him.

He crept down the hall to their bedroom, pausing at the door when he saw Harry curled up on his side of the bed, notebook open and pen hanging loosely in his hand. Louis shook his head, dropping his bag at the foot of their bed and crawled up to pull the notebook and pen away from him. He leaned over and placed them on the bedside table, feeling Harry stir underneath him.

He blinked his eyes open as Louis settled a hand on his shoulder. He smiled down at him while Harry let out a content sigh, touching his fingertips to his lips. “Hey, you,” he trailed his eyes up to his hair. “Nice headband,”

Louis leaned down, hovering his lips above Harry’s, “Looks better on you.”

Harry pulled him in by the neck, mumbling into their kiss, “So do you.”

Louis laughed, sneaking a hand over the covers to pinch the soft skin of his hips. “Cheeky at three am,”

Harry reached under and covered his hand with his own; sliding it lower until Louis’ raised his eyebrows. “ _Really_ cheeky.”

He rolled over flat on his back, titling his hips up in slow little thrusts. He paused briefly, looking at Louis with slit eyes. “Is Liam here?”

“No, he decided to stay in a hotel. Or did he say he was going to crash at Cal’s? He does have some friends as well, to be fair I wasn’t listening, I—“

Harry kicked out a foot at him. “Lou?”

“Yeah, baby?”

Harry grinned. “Shut up and fuck me.”

*

Louis doesn’t know what it was about LA, but whenever they were there, Harry seemed to be in some sort of perpetual sex haze, that frankly he should be quite proud of being a part of.

They spent their morning in a cozy bath with Louis scrubbing Harry’s curls and combing them out afterwards to compare how long their hair has grown.

Harry eyed him up in the mirror with a knowing smirk, but stood perfectly still as Louis bit his tongue in concentration while he carefully conducted his examination.

“Aha! Think mine’s longer, babe.”

Harry nodded slowly, trying to keep a straight face. “Hmm,”

Louis was distracted once again; petting down the curls at the side of Harry’s head that were fighting being straightened, “The springy bits,” he mumbled to himself, before meeting Harry’s eyes. “What?”

Harry tapped a finger against his lips, cocking his head. “I think the only way to settle this fairly is with more sex. So, we should do that. Right now, in fact.”

Louis folded his arms across his chest. “Oh, but the bet’s still on, so really there’s nothing to settle yet, H.”

Harry dropped his towel and turned on his heel, marching out the door. He called out over his shoulder, “I’ll be in the backyard.”

Louis rolled his eyes, grabbing his headband to push his hair out of his eyes. “Fine, if we _must_ have sex in our beautiful backyard. The things I do for you, I swear.”

…but later as he looked up at a blissed out Harry seated in his lap, he thought about something else he was going to do for him.

*

After he spend a few hours writing with Liam and steadfastly ignoring his remarks about the bruise on his arm – “You and Harry hitting golf balls at each other again?” – he found himself at a familiar shop making a familiar request.

The artist just smiled. “You guys never cease to amaze me.”

…

Harry was sitting in the kitchen when he got home; sipping a glass of wine and working on his lap top. He perked up at the jingle of keys, shutting the computer when Louis stepped through the doorway. He made grabby hands from his stool until Louis slipped into them. He pressed a kiss against his neck, breathing him in. “Missed you,”

Louis flicked his nose playfully. “Sap.”

Harry’s lips slipped over his ear as he crooned slowly, “When you say you need me, know I need you moreeee,”

Louis shook him off, hopping into the stool next to him. “Should’ve known this Miley thing wasn’t over when you went to the concert.”

“Ha. So, how did the writing go?”

Louis toyed idly with the string of his hoodie. “Good, good,” he flicked his eyes over at Harry. “So, I did a thing,”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “What kind of thing?”

Louis chewed on his thumbnail for a moment before pulling his hoodie off completely. He held up his arm to Harry. He squinted his eyes, feathering his fingers over the plastic. “Oh…You got the arrow…”

Louis reached over to squeeze his thigh. “Well, I kinda had to. Wouldn’t want anyone else to steal your heart, love.”

Harry flushed, hanging his head with a laugh. He leaned over, resting his forehead against Louis’. “Who’s the sap now?”

He sighed. “Always me it seems. Now come on, let’s go have sex again to even it out.”

Harry stood up, tugging him into a hug.

“S’fine. I’m only half a heart without Lou anyways.”


	21. I Might Have To Pull Over

“Hey, Lou?”

Louis called out, his voice echoing into the hallway, “In the kitchen, babe.”

Harry found him hunched over the stove, stirring two different pots at the same time. He leaned against the doorframe, sighing loudly. “Those are my brand new pots, you know,”

He shot in a look over his shoulder, covering one of the offending pots with a lid. “Harold, its pasta; calm down, love,”

Harry shuffled over to stand behind him; arms wrapping around his waist. “Yes, but I’ve seen you burn water before. I worry.”

Louis turned around in his arms and planted his hands on his chest, pushing Harry against the island in the middle of their kitchen. “ _You_ worry? You’re the one who went out and bought a bloody motorcycle.”

Harry pouted, pointing an accusing finger at him. “I know, and you won’t even go for a ride with me.”

Louis gave his chest a pat. “Many reasons why that cannot happen I’m afraid,” he reached up to trail a finger along the bridge of his nose. “And I don’t like the idea of the fucking paps following you on that thing. It’s not safe, H.”

“Ohhh, look at you getting all boyfriendy on me,”

Louis rolled his eyes, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “We’re far past boyfriendy at this point. Forgive me for wanting you in one piece.”

Harry’s face turned serious as he searched Louis’ eyes. “I feel like there’s a penis joke in there somewhere.”

“There isn’t,” Louis snaked his hand between them, palming him through his jeans. “But, I am quite fond of yours. Now, take you and your penis out of here and get us a nice bottle of red to go with dinner.”

…

Harry was out in the garage putting some things away seeing as they wouldn’t be back out to LA for a while with the tour starting. He puttered around, rearranging boxes and wistfully staring at the motorcycle thinking about what it would be like to ride around with Louis on it. With Louis wearing his leather jacket. Maybe just the leather jacket.

He walked over the bike and climbed on, leaning against the handlebars and closed his eyes. He imagined being out on the highway, not a care in the word; having Louis pressed up against his back and being able to feel his smile without even seeing it. One of his favorite things in the world. They could stop at a quiet little beach at dusk and make out in the sand, and this whole scene that was currently playing out in Harry’s head was such a cliché, but he didn’t care, and—

“Well if it isn’t one of my favorite sights; a shirtless Harry Styles straddling something.”

Harry’s breath caught in his throat. He kept his eyes closed, sensing that Louis was getting closer. He finally felt the weight shift on the bike as Louis settled himself behind him. He leaned in and trailed his tongue up the side of Harry’s neck until he reached the shell of his ear.

“You know what I would love to do?” Harry swallowed. He didn’t nod yes or no. He knew Louis would keep going.

Louis eased his fingers into the waistband of Harry’s shorts. “I’d love to go for a ride with you, feel the vibrations of the bike underneath us. I’d slip my hands under your t-shirt, play with your nipples; grinding against that perky little arse of yours, and you’d just have to keep driving wouldn’t you.”

Harry fidgeted in the seat, trying to shift Louis’ hand that was resting on his lower stomach. “Lou—“

His hand moved suddenly, wrapping his fingers around Harry’s cock, biting lightly on his earlobe, “I’m talking, you’re listening.” Louis pulled him up, fitting him against his chest so he could get a better angle, and slowly started to stroke.

“Now where was I…ah yes, you driving and me teasing you with how hard I was the entire ride. And I know how desperate you get baby; you’d be begging to pull over so I could fuck you on the side of the road. And I’d make you take the long way home just to hold off that much longer and when we finally pulled into the garage I’d have you bent over this bike with your pants around your ankles and my tongue buried deep inside of you.”

Harry groaned. Fuck. He wanted that now. Louis always had a way with words; the only thing he was doing was getting Harry off with his hand yet it felt like he was doing everything he was describing and more.

He continued his lazy pulls on Harry’s cock, now accompanied with the circling of his hips as he sucked on beads of sweat building along his neck. “Then after I make you come from my tongue I would slide right into and fuck you until the only thing you could think about for the next week is how well and thoroughly fucked you got on this bike. And when that was over I’d get you all worked up again and climb into your lap ride you until my thighs were _burning_.”

The emphasis on that final word is what pushed him over the edge. He came with a half laugh half moan, because Louis barely needed to touch him. How ridiculous. Louis laughed as well, resting his cheek on Harry’s. “Everyone has a motorcycle fantasy, love.”

“Yours was a lot more vivid than mine.”

Harry felt a hand swipe across his stomach. He looked down and frowned at the sticky mess. “Heyyyy,” He eased off the bike to turn around and scold Louis, but all was forgotten when he saw him sitting there with his hair messily tucked into a headband wearing nothing but a pair of Harry’s workout shorts. Harry only had one thought going through his head after that. “Stay—stay right there. Don’t move.”

Louis leaned back, arching his eyebrows. Harry did a double take before scurrying back to the house. He came back a few moments later, holding up his Burberry leather jacket. “Put this on.”

Harry passed it over to him, watching Louis slip it over his shoulders. Harry briefly thought about doing a sign of the cross. He wanted his image burned into his brain permanently. Louis was looking at him curiously, until Harry maneuvered him so his legs were dangling over the side. Harry rest his palms on his thighs, spreading them open. “My fantasy involved a deserted beach and kissing in the sand,” he gave him a wink, dropping to his knees.

“But blowing you in a Burberry jacket works too.”

*

No one laughed harder than Louis when the bike broke down a few days later (after he got after his initial almost heart attack that was).

“Sorry I’m not there to help push you along, baby.”

…

Louis was still laughing when he got home.


	22. Look For My Heart, You Stole It Away

Louis watched as Harry begrudgingly packed a mish mash of clothes; carelessly rolling up a pair of golf shorts and throwing them into the bag before disappearing back into the walk in closet. He propped himself up on his elbows, calling out from where he was sprawled out on their bed, “Babe, is everything okay?”

He came back out carrying two heavy wool coats, looking a bit lost. He glanced over at Louis, holding up them up, “Which one should I take?”

Louis sighed, crawling up on his hand and knees to hop off the bed. He took the coats out of Harry’s hands and replaced them with his own, walking them over to the edge of the bed. He angled his body to face Harry, reaching out to cup his face. “Love, it’s the middle of April, I don’t think you’ll need either of them in LA,”

Harry fell back against the mattress with a heavy sigh. “I don’t need LA _period_.”

Louis held back his own sigh. Harry got like this about LA every once in a while, mainly when Louis couldn’t make the trip with him. “Baby,” he waited a beat. Harry remained staring up at the ceiling. “H,”… still nothing. He narrowed his eyes. “ _Harry_ ,”

Harry finally leaned his head up with a frown. “Hate that you know,”

Louis drummed his fingers on the bed. “Well, if you would stop being a bloody pain in the arse for five minutes I wouldn’t have to resort to calling you that.”

Sometimes Louis thinks he’s spoilt Harry a bit with all the affectionate nicknames, and that they’re _that_ couple. But then again, Harry loves it and that right there is his ultimate weakness.

He reached out to grab Harry’s hand, tangling their fingers. “I know you hate going on your own, and I would go with you if I didn’t have that charity thing on Saturday, but think of this way, love. We’re going on tour next week. I’ll be with you every day,”

Harry nodded slowly. “Yeah, I guess that’s true.”

Louis flopped down on the bed next to him, leaning over to press his lips to the shell of his ear. “Plus, think of all the countries we’ll get to christen, H. Sex in foreign countries, your favorite. Don’t think I haven’t seen the list you’ve been keeping in the journal,”

“It’s important to document these things, Lou.”

Louis pressed a kiss to his cheek. “This is true. So, do you want to fuck in London one more time before you go?’

He snorted, giving Louis a playful push. “So romantic,”

Louis gave him a push back. “I take offense to that, who is the one who bought us matching jumpers with the first things we said to each other on it?”

Harry’s smile softened. “Still can’t believe you went out in that.”

Louis trailed a hand down his stomach, stopping at the waist band of Harry’s jeans. “Mmm hmm, even brought you back your favorite wine and that god awful organic bean salad you love like a proper spouse.”

Harry grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. “Ooh, now you’re talking,”

Louis kissed him breathless, working on the button of his jeans, “Can’t wait to tell the world one day that Harry Styles gets off on grocery shopping talk.”

Harry’s laugh was loud and bright as he shrugged out of his pants.

Louis felt like his mission was accomplished.

*

LA was the same as it always was when Harry went alone, and though he managed to escape the airport pap pictures this time around, he made up for them with the motorcycle pap pictures that had Louis in a strop.

“H, what did I tell you about that thing?”

Harry groaned, stepping out onto their back patio. He quickly survived the yard, seeing if any of the plants needed a trim before he left again. His eyes lingered on Louis’ surfboard that was leaning against the fence. He made a mental note to remember to put it away. “I drove it around the block Lou, not much to be worried about.”

“I don’t want you driving it at all; I feel loads better when we take it out together.” Harry hummed in agreement, mind drifting to the last late night cruise they went on, stopping at the beach for an hour long snogging session. Harry got lost in a moment about how Louis’ cheekbones looked in the moonlight. He thinks he could probably write a song based on that image alone. Louis cleared his throat, shaking him out of his daydream.

“Nice jumper, by the way. Where do you find these things anyways, I swore I had gotten rid of that ages ago,”

Harry shrugged, “I’m not saying there’s a drawer with your old jumpers in it, but I’m not not saying there isn’t.”

“Probably have my bloody bright trousers stashed away in there as well,” When Harry didn’t answer, Louis huffed out a laugh. “Playing coy now hey, Styles? I see how it is. I’ll get the answer out of Gems this weekend, mark my words.”

Harry pressed a hand to his heart, attempting to will away the tiny ache that was there. He wanted to be home with them too. He tried not to think about it. “Just, like, behave yourselves okay? And don’t get on her Tumblr page. Again.”

“Of course not, baby.”

*

Harry found himself out in Palm Springs for the big ‘is Harry Styles going to Coachella’ watch, which in itself was amusing that people even cared so much about him going or not. So, he decided to keep everyone on their toes and go golfing instead.

What he didn’t expect to come home to was pictures of Louis wearing one of his Burberry coats that he forgot he even owned.

He quickly dialed Louis, locking himself in the bathroom. He wasn’t sure why, it’s not like anyone in the resort was going to be able to hear his conversation. But Louis…in Burberry. He wasn’t thinking clearly right now.

He picked up on the second ring. “You’re an absolute menace, you know? Wearing my coat, that you look quite fit in and—“

“Fuck the coat, let’s have Skype sex.”

Harry sat down on the edge of the tub, dropping his head into his hand. “Wow, hello to you too,”

He listened to a few muffled movements before Louis came on the line again. “Well, your big dumb coat smells like you. I have needs, Harold.”

“Lou, its midday here, not to mention I have to go and make small talk with older gentlemen after this.”

Not even the old man talk could faze Louis, because Harry knew all his little sounds well enough by now. And Harry knew that he was touching himself. “H, remember after that last show in LA; how you were so god damn riled up after being a filthy little bugger on stage, licking that icing off your fingers like I had just come all over them, and watching me while you did it. Begging to get fucked weren’t you, and you couldn’t even wait until we got home, could you? So desperate for my cock you made the driver pull over so I could spread out you in the backseat and slowly lick you open.”

Harry thinks that he forgot to breathe for a moment. “Umm,”

“Harold; hang up this phone, log into Skype and get those fingers inside you. I’ll be waiting.”

Louis clicked off. Harry stared down at his phone, blinking a few times until it buzzed to life again, this time with a text message.

-          sorry baby, forgot to say I love you. now fingers please xx

This was followed by a picture of Louis in nothing but the Burberry coat.

…

Harry was naked and moaning Louis’ name in record time.

 _And_ , he looked much more serene in the fan picture he took by the pool than he had all week.

God bless Burberry.

*

The rest of the weekend went by fairly quickly, with Harry managing to fly under the radar and catch a set at Coachella, and Louis and Gemma managing to do the opposite on her Tumblr page.

Harry messaged him just as he was about to board his plane.

-          Subtle xx

Louis answered instantly of course.

-          I don’t know what that means! Xx

Harry grinned down at his phone.

-          That’s the problem babe. love you, see you soon xxx

He went to shut off his phone when one more message came through.

-          love you the most, check your Instagram before you take off xxx

Harry pondered this momentarily, thinking that Louis probably wouldn’t send him nudes just before he was about to take off. Probably. Maybe.

Instead it was a picture of Louis in his ‘hi’ jumper.

“Just wanted to remind you that you had me at hello.”

Suddenly, this trip wasn’t so bad after all.

He spent the rest of the plane ride asleep with smile on his face.


	23. When You Walk By, The Sun Shine

They had been looking forward the South American leg of the tour for as long as they could remember, but they didn’t realize just how incredible it was going to be until they got there. They didn’t know what it was, perhaps there was something in the air, but both of them were unable to stop touching each other. They were all having a nice, quiet dinner together the first night, but Harry couldn’t help eyeing up Louis like he was the desert.

He smirked when he realized Harry’s attention was on him; seeing the familiar lip tug and antsy jiggling of his leg out of the corner of his eye. Usually he would tease Harry endlessly, but he was feeling the same effects of whatever was going with Harry as well.

He stood up suddenly, throwing his napkin down on the table, nodding at Harry. “H, you wanna help me with that thing in the room?”

Niall groaned while Zayn and Liam shook their heads, ignoring them to play with their phones. “Lou, just say you’re going to fuck and be done with it. It’s been years, mate. We _know_.”

Harry perked up, stumbling to his feet to grab Louis by the neck and pull him into a messy kiss. “Good, I was tired of coming up with different excuses for it. Let’s go.”

“I’m still scarred from the Up All Night Tour you know!”

They ignored Niall like they usually do because he’s used to it by now, and fled down the hallway to their room, tugging their shirts off as they went. They yanked open the door, which they both almost fell through due to trying to take each other’s jeans off at the same time, and finally made it to the bed.

Harry sprawled out into the middle, grabbing Louis’ wrist to pull him on top of him. He went straight for his collarbones, threading his fingers through the ends of his hair at the nape of his neck; that was starting to _curl_ of all things. Louis gasped out a raged breath. “Babe, fuck, what—what do you want to do?”

Harry moved up to his neck, mumbling into his overheated skin, “Ride me, ride me, ride me,” Harry stopped his attack for a moment, laying back to draw his eyes up his chest to his face. “You’re so beautiful.”

Louis leaned back on his heels, running his fingertips along the tattooed leaves that were covering one of his favorite spots on his boy. “ _These_ are beautiful. I love them so much, baby.” He slowly ran his hands back up Harry’s chest, leaning down to nibble on his ear. “I’m going to come all over them.”

*

The next morning Louis was woken up with kisses on his thighs and a pink faced Harry between his legs. He blinked a few times, watching with interest as he sucked an exceptionally large bruise onto his hip. “What’s going on down there, Curly?”

Harry glanced up, lips pouted out in thought. “Well, I was thinking blowjobs, but you know, sex isn’t out of the question either.”

Louis laughed, reaching down to run his fingers through his long, long curls. “What’s gotten into you?”

Harry twisted to kiss his palm, “I was hoping you would.”

“Aren’t you hungry?”  Harry wiggled his eyebrows. Louis smacked a hand over his eyes. “God.”

Harry pulled his hand away and crawled up his body, bouncing on his forearms. “Lou, come onnnn, we have that interview soon.”

Louis’ eyes darkened as he pushed up and rolled Harry onto his back. “Interview is the magic word.”

“I know.”

Because leaving Harry blissed out and glassy eyed before signings and interviews was kind of one of their many things.

*

Except that this time, blissed out Harry also equaled a wild Harry up on stage. Louis had to bite his lip and hide his smile while Harry flailed about, and groped himself, and lifted his shirt to show off the tattoos they were both enamored with. His fingers twitched. It made him itchy to put his hands all over Harry. Again.

So, it was really no surprise that Harry was littered with bruises, which he proudly showed off at the pool one afternoon with Niall while Louis napped in their room.

Niall pressed a finger into the dark purple mark on his thigh, clucking his tongue. “What the hell are you guys doing to each other? Actually, you know what, never mind. I don’t want to know.”

Harry sipped his very strong drink, sending Niall a toothy smile. “We’re drunk in loveeee,”

“I think you’re just drunk, bud.”

Harry stood up (and maybe he swayed a little, but he will deny it), “I’ve only had one drink, please. Besides, I can barely taste the alcohol.”

Niall cackled, popping the cap off a fresh bottle of beer. “Those are exactly the kind of drinks that knock you flat on your arse, Haz.”

“I’ll be fine!”

…

Three drinks and a few hours of roasting in the sun later, Harry was being stripped off a pleading Ben. “But, listen, Benjamin, you should really consider a close up of Lou’s thighs for the movie, he has _really_ great thighs, in fact the other day—“Niall grabbed him be the back of his shirt, wheeling him towards the patio doors. “Alright, time to get you back to your other half.”

Harry twisted around giving a wave. “I’ll tell you later, Ben!”

Niall steered them through the hallways until they reached their, knocking lightly. “Lou, your spouse is all liquored up, lemme in.”

A few moments later a shirtless Louis appeared at the door, which had Harry reaching for the drawstrings on his shorts. Niall pushed him into Louis, backing away. “Wait til I’m gone at least you bloody animal. And we’re going up to the Redeemer in a few hours, may want to nap it off. See you in a bit.”

Louis walked them over to the bed, sitting Harry on the edge while he rid him of his shorts. “That Brazilian rum get the best of you, huh baby?”

Harry made grabby hands at him as he shuffled back against the pillows. “Come and kiss me,”

Louis crawled up after him and plopped down on the empty space beside him. He leaned over, pressing soft little kisses around Harry’s mouth before moving their lips together in a relaxing rhythm. Not with any intent but to taste the lingering traces of lime and fading warmth of the sun.

He lay back against the pillows, cupping Harry’s sun kissed cheek. “I love you.”

Harry’s eyes were drooping; a sleepy smile spread on his lips. “Love you too. I think we should make this another one of our places.”

His eyes closed as he hummed quietly to himself. Louis poked the faint outline of his dimple. “What places?”

“You know, where we get engaged,” he mumbled, tucking himself underneath Louis’ chin.

Louis pet his hair in the soothing way that Harry loved, feeling the puffs of breath tickle his neck. “Yeah. We could do that.”

…

Later that day when they stood side by side looking out at Brazil, they _actually_ felt like they were on top of the world. And even though they couldn’t say it, being next to Louis was enough. Harry could feel it in the brush of his shoulder; in the fond smile as the boys took various selfies around the, in the bright laugh when he teased Harry about his slight hangover.

He was cocooned in Louis’ love and it made him feel loose and light and drunk all over again.

*

When they got back to the hotel they made a quick change and headed up to the rooftop patio for drinks and to join the lively party that was taking place. Harry regretfully let go of Louis’ hand as they shuffled out of the elevators, and immediately starting plotting ways to get Louis to himself so he could dance with him under the stars.

However, even though they were mostly on opposite ends, they always found a way to lock eyes and send one another a quick wink and a smile.

Harry was happy to have Niall at his side to schmooze with him, because he finally found a window of opportunity to sneak away for a private moment. He sent a quick text to Louis to meet him in a dimly lit patio corner, hidden by one of the pool cabanas. He figured people were just drunk enough now that no one would care that he was missing or even remember for that matter. Plus, Niall. He was as per usual, the center of everyone’s attention. As it should be.

He felt arms slid around his waist and breathed out a happy sigh. He leaned against his chest, swaying back and forth to the fading music as it transitioned into a Justin Timberlake tune. Louis slid his hands under his shirt, roaming over to the leaves on his stomach to splay his hands across them. He sunk his teeth into Harry’s back, rolling his hips to the beat of the music.

Harry darted his eyes around, sending a warning glance over his shoulder. “Don’t be a tease,”

Louis pressed a cheek to his back, singing out, “If you’d be strawberry bubblegum, then I’d be your blueberry lollipop.”

Harry laughed, wiggling his hips back. “That’s actually pretty fitting, isn’t it.”

Louis dropped a kiss between his shoulder blades. “I think so.”

Harry turned around in his arms, clasping his hands on either side of Louis’ neck, stroking his thumb through the rough hairs on his jawline. “We should probably—“Louis sighed, but the crinkles by his eyes reminded. Harry leaned down, pressing their foreheads together. “I think I’d like to come back here. Just you and I,”

 “Love to.” Louis gave his hips a squeeze. “Hey, H?”

“Yeah, Lou?”

“Will you marry me?”

Harry nodded and wrapped his arms around him, enveloping him in a hug like he’s been doing since he was sixteen.

“Looks like I’m getting a Brazil tattoo.”

 

*

He did.

And it marked the start of the best tour ever.


	24. Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunken Louis shenanigans after the perfume launch ♥

Louis sipped on his drink, bobbing his head along to the music as he fumbled around for his phone. He fished it out of the pocket of his jeans, squinting at the numbers in his attempt to unlock it under the flashing lights of the club. It was promptly knocked out of his hands a moment later as Niall plopped onto the plush couch shaking his head.

“Just leave him be for five minutes Lou, you won’t die, I promise,”

Louis plucked his phone up, drawing a finger over Harry’s face as he grumbled, “But H loves this song—“

Niall pulled the phone out of his hands and stuffed it in between the couch cushions. “You’ve said that about every song; and I for one know that Harry does not love every song ever made,” he leaned forward to grab two shot glasses, handing one over to Louis, “But cheers to you guys being ridiculous as always, warms my heart.”

Louis closed his eyes and tipped his head back, shivering as the liquid burned through his veins. “Mmm, Harry is warm,”

Niall rolled his eyes, downing another shot, “Lou, go home and get with your boy.”

He bounced to his feet, a wide grin spreading across his lips. “Don’t mind if I do,” he reached over to fluff Niall’s hair, “I’ll let you know how it went in the morning,”

Niall grabbed his hand, smacking a loud kiss to the top of it.

“As a person who has to sing No Control on the regular, I can assure you I know how it will go.”

Louis laughed all the way to the van.

…

Louis tip toed up the stairs, smiling to himself when he saw the faint light glowing from their bedroom door. He popped his head in, seeing that Harry was sat up in bed, a book resting on his bare chest and his eyebrows cocked up in surprise.

“How come you left so early?”

Louis eased the door open, sauntering over to the foot of my bed. “Well my love, I’ve been drinking, I’ve been drinking,”

Harry moved the book to the bedside table, folding his arms across his chest, a smile quirking on his lips, “I can see that.”

Louis wiggled his hips as he pulled his t shirt over his head, tossing it at Harry’s face. He caught it, placing it on top of his book as Louis danced over towards him, continuing to mumble Beyonce lyrics. Harry tried to suppress a laugh as Louis placed a hand on his chest, pushing him back against the pillows, “What’s so funny, Styles,”

Harry shook his head, a giggle tittering in his throat. “Nothing, I swear. Please continue.”

Louis narrowed his eyes, swaying a bit as he attempted to place himself in Harry’s lap. “It’s supposed to be sexy, you know,” he sat back on Harry’s thighs, frowning down at his jeans, “bloody hell, I thought I took these off already.”

Not being able to hold it in anymore, Harry threw his head back and let out his classic ‘Louis cackle’, which only got louder when Louis started to tickle his sides. “Stop that, I am a sex panther on the prowl, oooh here I come, I’m a maneater,”

“Heyyy,” Harry grabbed his hands, pouting his lips out, “You’re a harry-eater, not a maneater.”

“I don’t know about that if you keep laughing at me,”

Harry wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, pulling him down to touch their foreheads together. “You know I think you’re sexy no matter what you do. And I do appreciate you seducing me with a mix of Beyonce and hits from the 80’s,”

Louis slid a hand up his chest, his fingers digging into the Harry bird, “Who else knows the way to your 60 year old man heart, hmm?”

“You’re the one and only,”

He pecked his lips, “Exactly.” Louis shuffled down his body, fitting himself in between his legs, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m famished,”

Harry groaned, drawing an arm over his eyes. “Filthy.”

Louis bumped his nose against his dick, “I don’t see any complaints down here,”

“I have been very satisfied for the last five years, thank you.”

Louis flicked his tongue out, relishing in the full body shiver he drew out of Harry just from barely touching his thighs.  

“Those tickle fights always did get you going,”

Harry poked a toe into his shin, reaching down to pet his hair. “No, it was you, babe. All you.”

Louis smiled, whispering ‘I love you’ against his skin.  

He wrapped his lips around him and hummed ‘drunk in love’

Because he has been for the last five years.


	25. Ties that bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis may have had a hair tie and harry definitely had a bun

The energetic buzz of the crowd was muffled by the curtains as they both quickly darted through them.

Most nights Harry and Louis disappeared backstage together; and for the most part it was innocent.

If you considered lingering kisses and fresh fingerprints innocent, that is.

Harry jogged up to a mirror gathering his hair up in his hands. He pursed his lips; his movements well practiced by now, a surprised look crossing his face when he felt an arm curl around his stomach.

“Let me.”

He glanced over his shoulder, catching Louis’ twinkling eyes, his nose running along the back of his shoulder.

Harry bent his knees with a wince, his hand involuntarily moving to rub his lower back.

Louis frowned as he slipped his hands into sweaty curls, “Why didn’t you say anything earlier, I would have rubbed it out for you,”

Harry wiggled his eyebrows. “Didn’t you?”

Louis leaned in to nip at the side of his neck, gently stroking his fingers over the heating pad. “Filthy smart arse.“

He went back to work; a pink tongue poking through his lips as he concentrated on smoothing the wild mess of hair together. Harry fiddled with the elastic on his wrist; stopping when Louis tapped on it, his eyes soft, “I’ve got one.”

“Heeeyyy, that’s my line,”

“Sharing is caring, love.” Louis fluffed up the bun the same as he’s seen Harry do hundreds of times before, spinning him around by his shoulders to see the finished product. He stroked a thumb along his cheekbones, drawing his eyes over Harry’s face. “Beautiful.”

Harry’s warm breath puffed over his lips. “Likewise.”

Louis arched up to meet him, wrapping a palm around his neck. They had a few good seconds left, and kissing was the only way he wanted to spend them.

No matter how many cities they’ve seen, countries that have come and gone in a flash, this was what mattered the most.

A kiss to remind each other that nobody loves you baby the way I do.

They broke apart, Harry reaching back to give his bun a squeeze. “You going to start carrying elastics around for me now?”

Louis kissed one side of his cheek and pat the other. “I’d carry you over fire and water; I think I can handle a few elastics, babe.”

Harry wrapped him in a hug, tucking his head into the curve of his neck, breathing in slowly. 

“Cheesy. And I love it.”

Harry slid his fingers along the curve of his spine, inching them further down until Louis caught them and twisted them in-between his own. He brought their clasped hands up to his lips for one last kiss before tugging him back towards the stage.  

“Come along, now; The show must go on.”

…

They were huddled under a towel on the plane ride back; their sticky skin melding together, though neither of them minded when they knew a long, relaxing shared shower was their final destination.

Louis nudged Harry’s shoulder, patting the top of his thighs. “Why don’t you lie down a minute, give your back a rest,”

Harry readjusted himself until his head was in sitting comfortably in Louis’ lap. His hands instantly dove in to remove the bun out of his hair. He undid it slowly, careful not to tangle any of the pieces more so than they already were. Harry’s eyelashes fluttered closed with a satisfied hum. “I never know who loves my hair more; you or me.”

He felt the shrug of a shoulder, and didn’t need to  see the smile to know it was there.

“What can I say, love; I’ve been slowly seduced by your curls since day one.”


End file.
